The God of Magix
by bahamut
Summary: I haven't writen a story in a while, so forgive the crappiness of my work! I have to leave this vague because the things the story comes from the start is always vague so I'm doing that too. Chocolate pudding for anyone the reviews, unless eat it all.


**Chapter One- Curiousity Killed the Cat**

It was a hot day, uncommonly so, even the insects that churred in the jungle trees seemed to murmur at the heat that threatened to steal the breath in it's hot humidity. And yet the wizard archealogists had traveled all this way through the biting flies, reaching grasping tree limbs. leaches, and bitter july heat to come to this long rumored spot- a temple dedicated to a long lost dragon god, or so claimed the legends.

The husband and wife team together with their small group of graduate students stared up at the ancient piramid. Small buildings snaked and incased in mighty tree roots cracked and crumbled under the trees' embrace, and they marveled at the strange statues that lined the broken coble stone streets that were now long over grown with undergrowth and trees, for these statues were unbroken. Moreover if this were a temple dedicated to a dragon god why were they not depictions of a glorious dragon? For these statues were stone likenesses of armored humaniod warriors each armed with a strange weapon that was both quarter staff and spear all at once. And a strange weapon rested on the stone warriors' shoulders, perhaps a gun or laser of somesort.

"It's beautiful," the older woman spoke. "It's amazingly like the piramid complexes of earth isn't it?"

"Mmm." Her husband said nodding in agreement, and then looking past her, "Hey Jimmy why don't you and Wendy set up basecamp there."

"Alright." He yelled back. "Wendy you don't believe what they say about this place do you?"

"You mean the old wizard's tale of that being the first 'Starbucks' or that there's some sort of ward on it to keep tresspassers out?" She said with a grin.

He shook his head with a half smile.

"Or that's where you hide your gay grandpa porn collection and gambling debts?" said a playful femene voice from behind.

"Sandra, you're such an ass."

"But Jimmy, you know I kid because I love." she said kissing him on the check and playfully grabbing his butt.

"Hey now," Wendy complained playfully. "No public display!"

"Sorry mother, I'll be good." Sandra replied sheepishly looking at the grassy ground with a mock look of shame on her tanned face.

As the three young college students talked and teased each other the hamock-tents slowly went up. They played as they worked tossing empty bags at each other as the mocked and were mocked but up at the hill the wizards stood in ritual, the ward the students had considered a thing of not was coming down.

The sky swirled and turned a pale purple gray and the wind shreeked a hellish sound followed by a clap like thunder and then nothing- perfect silence not even the insects and birds sang. Slowly as the azure bled once again into the sky slowly the birds and insects began to sing, but they seemed hesitant as if waiting for permission.

"Wow, that was spectactular!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jimmy said, and then with a smile. "Kind of reminds me of my sexual prowess."

Sandra patted his shoulder and teased. "Don't over estemate yourself hunny."

"But, you said I was the best you've ever had!" He complained playfully.

"No, I said you TRIED your best." She grinned and then kissed him on the lips.

"I so don't understand you two."

"That's because God only made two of us Wendy."

"So, I guess tomorrow we're going to hit the temple?" Jimmy asked.

The sun fell, it's glory dimming and hiding itself behind the expanse of the world. The party struggled to sleep as monkeys cried and rushed through the trees. As they lay listening to the night creatures a shreek and a cry that slowly died out with a low groan rang through the trees.

The other people in the party raced and stumbled out of their hamock tents when they heard their leader's voice. "No, John! Get off my husband. No, don't no!" And then came sounds worse then the fear of the woman's cries, the sound of human flesh being torn.

They squinted their eyes as they grasped knuckle white to flash lights and others to near by shovels. But they saw nothing, they only heard the frightened screams of friends carried through the trees up to the temple.

"Sandra stay close. Take my hand, don't let go."

"Jimmy, I'm scared."

"Me too."

Suddenly the mad thrashing of forest limbs and their eyes tore away from each other to the face of a monster. It's body glistened in the meager light and dripped with slime and it growled as it's hackles rose showing it's razor sharp teeth. And yet before they could even focus on it, the creature charged taking the young woman to the ground. She screamed in fear as Jimmy pulled hard on the creatures back in desperation.

Sandra thrashed from side to side as a smaller mouth sprang outward gnashing at her reaching straining to peirce her supple flesh. And then it simply stopped looked up and ran off toward the temple.


End file.
